The Turning Point
by MagikarpMagic
Summary: Howl and Sophie are as happy as they possibly can be... well not until some kind of twist in their lives turn their completely turmoil, and who is the result of this? Name starts with a J and ends in -ustin. summary is horrible story is better!
1. Get away from her

Uhhh i got boredddd and kinda came up with this idea! Yuuko1909 mentioned something similar in her storry so ima give her some credit for the idea just in case... :3

I DONT OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE! that will happen in my dreams...

* * *

When I was riding in my carriage, I noticed a particular starlight colored girl walking with a woven brown basket in her soft delicate hands. Her chocolate brown eyes lit with happiness as she walked pass each shop in the market of Kingsbury. Kingsbury has a big market with so many shops, but it wasn't hard to notice her. Her blue sparkly dress stuck out in the crowd. Her basket lined with potatoes—as always—and other types of meat and veggies. I told the carriage driver to stop.

"Sophie!" I called out. She turned around. She looked a bit startled. Next to her was a familiar man. Tall and handsome, his light blue eyes shined with a greeting. His hands went up to Sophie's shoulders and gripped them with immense strength.

"Prince Justin? Is that you?" I ran over to her to take her hand and plant a kiss on it but Howl stood in my way. "Now, now, Howl, don't you dare get jealous." Sophie knew how dangerous it would be for a narcissist wizard to get jealous.

"Sophie, I would never dare do so." He smiled with regret and moved aside.

"How nice it is to see you Sophie my dear beauty!" she smiled slyly and smirked towards Howl.

"Yes, yes it's nice to see you too! Now lets go Sophie! Markl and the witch of the Wastes will be waiting." Howl whined like a little kid. He tried to push her ahead but she was still talking to Prince Justin.

"That's right." She looked at her basket and rustled through the basket for something. "Here, it's not much, but it'll quench your thirst on this summer day." Her smile was as bright as the sun. I looked at her hands and there was a bright red apple, shiny and perfect. I took it and thanked her.

"How's about I give you two a ride back to your house? It's quite a walk from here to the house." Sophie smiled and gestured Howl to follow. He didn't like the idea but what he disliked even more was me being alone with his beloved Sophie. I belonged with her! For she was MY true love!

Sophie focused out the window. Shops and people passed slowly as the Pendragon residence finally came along. The carriage came to a jeering stop. Sophie gathered her basket and grabbed onto the sides of her skirt so she wouldn't and started to get out. Howl flew of the carriage first and then caught Sophie by the waist and carried her into the house. He stopped and turned around looking at me. I smiled my gentleman smile as always. He put her down and pushed Sophie inside, despite her protests, and forced the door close.

"Don't you dare touch Sophie or else." His eyes shined with hatred.

"Oh, come now, I'm a gentleman. I don't do such things." I smiled slyly, "Unless… she breaks up with you first."

"Excuse me?" Howl shouted, "Don't ever come near this house again if you want to live!" he shouted and slammed the door on me.

"Heh, that's not happening." I whispered under my breath. Perhaps i was being a little to rash, but i was going to be with Sophie even if it kills me.


	2. Shower and a Invitation

ALL CHARACTERS STORY AND OTHER STUFF BELONG TO HAYAO MIYAZAKI!

A/N: heyyy srry for takin so long for this chapter to come ouT! -_- i was working on other stuff! :) Dont ferget to hit the Review button before u leave!

* * *

Howl's POV:

The nerve! How dare he say such things! 'Not unless she breaks up with you…' how dare he! That will never happen. Sophie loves me too much… right?

"Howl?" Sophie's voice called called after me. I turned, only to say: "Calcifer, heat up the water for me." and ran upstairs.

Sophie's POV:

What was that for? Jeez… did something happen out there with Prince Justin?

"Calcifer?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied as he took another log I placed for him.

"What's goes on in Howl's mind? I can never figure it out. One second, he'll be happy, another he'll be pissed. What's wrong with him?" Calcifer smiled.

"That's how his mind works. You can't really do anything, you'll just have to catch him on a good mood and then ask what's going on and even that might infuriate him." He's right. I ran upstairs silently and gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Howl?" I called.

"Hmm…?" a reply came.

"Can I come in?" what kind of question is that? I'm a girl; going into the bathroom while a guy is showering… gee that was a bright idea. But he didn't seem to mind because he just grunted and said: come in. I opened the door slowly, worried I might see something. Thank goodness he had bubbles in the bath already. "Howl…? Are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he put on a smile. I knew something was wrong!

"Because, you seemed quite angry after talking to Prince Justin…" I rubbed my back, "Right before you pushed me in. It still hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love." He gave me a puppy face. Damn him and his adorably cute puppy face.

"So… what did you talk about with Prince Justin?" his light blue eyes became a darker shade of blue.

"Sophie?" his voice was full of anger.

"Yeah?"

"Get out." He said with a calm voice. I glanced down away. I backed out slowly hoping he would stop me and tell me what happened. That reply never came.

Howl's POV AGAIN:

"Ughh… why did I do that…?" I said to myself. I closed my eyes and lay in the bath.

"Howl!" I heard a faint scream outside. What was that? I heard footsteps going up the stairs in a hurry. I got up. The door slammed open. Sophie's chocolate brown eyes widened. "Erk…" she managed.

"Care to join me love?" I smirked, "There's drool coming out of your soft lips." Her dazed eyes snapped to a serious look.

"That was not funny!" she cried.

"Haha, okay, my love." I hopped out of the bathtub and said," Are you really just gonna stand there and stare?" I grabbed my worn out towel on the metal pole and wrapped it around my bottom. "So, what has gotten you so worked up about?"

"No, it's nothing. I was just worried because you've been in the bath for 3 hours!" I looked at her, surprised at her remark. "What?"

"I always stay in the bath for 3 hours." I said.

"True but that's only when you're either trying to woo a girl or some other problem was on your mind." I could tell she was worried. Those usual glints in her eyes were flickering lightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her hips buckle a bit and her face flushed red. I smirked at her glowing red face.

"Now, now, love, you don't have to worry about such things happening. I have you don't I? You are more beautiful than any other lady in this world. You are the light of my dark life." She smiled at this slightly cheesy remark. "Now run along so I can change!" she didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds, Sophie was down the stairs and talking to Calcifer again.

-Later-

STILL HOWL'S POV

"Howl! Finish your food for God's Sake!" she cried. I had to admit she was adorable when she was mad. Her chocolate brown eyes always become a dark reddish brown. Her silver hair become shinier, almost with a light glow. But looking at her cute mad side, I can't help arguing with her.

"Sophie," I smirked, "You look adorable when you're mad but uh, Heh, I refuse to eat *shudder* peas!" **[A/N: i dunno, i just thought he wouldn't like peas...] **she glanced at me and gave me a death glare. I quickly chomped away. She gave a victorious grin. "Sophie wipe that grin of your face!" I got up, "Well, my friends and Sophie, I must go gather a few ingredients for my new spell." I was hovering over Sophie. I bent down and give Sophie a surprise. Her eyes widened and then slowly closed to the touch of my lips.

"Ew! Cooties!" Markl cried. I moved away from her lips and laughed at Markl's remark.

"Really Markl? Cooties?" he blushed and noticed his childish remark. I looked back at Sophie. Her lips were still puckered and cheeks were a rosy red. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and I noticed a dazed look in her eyes. I smiled. She grabbed my hand and held it to her chest.

"I'll miss you, a lot." I smiled at her remark. There was no way that she would leave me for that pretty boy Justin! She loved me way too much! Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Pendragon and Ms. Sophie!" a ladies voice called from the door.

"Kingsbury door!" Calcifer called as I passed him. Kingsbury? I opened the door. A young lady, around 28 years old stood at the doorway. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and casted shadowes over her face. The dark eyeliner and mascara complimented her light blue eyes. She had light pink lips that curled into a smile when I opened the door. She was wearing a purple silk dress that lined and complimented her curves. Normally at this time, I would already have tried to court such a lady but I could feel Sophie's glare. I threw on a smile.

"Can I help you?"

"No, course not, I just stood here for 3 mins like an idiot just to say hi! Yes you can help me!" lady's got quite an attitude! "Ahem, I have an invitation from Prince Justin for both Mr. Pendragon, Ms. Sophie, Markl, and the Witch of the Waste to go to his next birthday celebration ball."


	3. Newt legs?

Hey... sorry for taking so long on this chapteR! i had other random chiz for school :3

I don't own Hayao Miyuzaki's characters!~ i wish... :3 ok... instead of listening to me rant, you better go read... OH WAIT! don't forget to click that review button when you leave! :DDD

* * *

"I'm here to deliver a message for: Pendragon, Sophie, Witch of the Waste, and Markl." The blue eyed lady said. There was a cool breeze in the air, blowing the lady's auburn hair in her face.

"And I'm here to deny the message, thank you very much." Howl replied. Sophie got up to see what the ruckus was about.

"Yes? Can I help you? I apologize for…" *glare* "my lover's rudeness." She bowed an apology. The only thing the auburn haired girl did was snort.

"Hmph, at least there are some mannered people in this household." She glanced up and down at Sophie. "And a household maid at that."

"I'm not a household maid, my name is Sophie." Her chocolate brown eyes shined devilishly.

"Ah, you are Sophie?" she looked surprised. "My apologies…" _why is so she nice to Sophie all of a sudden? _Howl thought. "Yes, well I am here to deliver a message from Prince Justin—it's an invitation to the ball for his birthday." Sophie's eyes lit up.

"Really? We'd be glad to attend!" Sophie smiled sweetly.

"No we would not!" Howl glared.

"What is _UP_ with you Howl? I'm sorry, please give me the invitations." Sophie took them with her hand, and Howl growled.

"Why do we have to go? I don't like balls and I'll be forced to see Sulliman there!" Howl whined.

"That's too bad, he saved our life once!" she reminded him. Howl grumbled in the corner and Sophie caught phrases like: "savior my ass" and "stupid…"

"That is all," the lady at the doorway said and walked back to her carriage. "Oh that's right! Prince Justin will be sending a driver to come and pick you all up. He has a custom made dress for Sophie and a custom made suit for Markl. That is all. Start driving." The lady said as she closed the door. Markl's eyes lit up at the sound of his name.

"Did she say that I'm getting a custom made suit?" Markl cried out of nowhere.

"Markl you have your own suit and Sophie has her own dress." Howl growled.

"But I've grown way too tall for that suit! I'm almost a teen for goodness sakes!" Markl cried. Howl glared at him which shut Markl up almost immediately. Sophie, obviously irritated by Howl being mean to Markl, rolls her eyes and goes back to the breakfast table.

"You know, I've been keeping my mouth shut this whole time, but if I wasn't wrong, I would say Howl's is jealous of Prince Justin." The Witch of the Wastes said with a wink. Sophie's face reddened up.

"Sophie, why is your face all red?" Markl asked out of curiosity. Sophie's jaw dropped and her mouth turned into an "o" shape. The door slammed close and Sophie turned around.

_Howl…?_ _Jealous…?_ Sophie thought clearly amused by this thought, walked towards the kitchen sink and began to clear the dishes.

"Yes, the newt leg, I want the damned newt leg!" Howl shouted.

"Alright... Alright…" the old man said. Howl was surrounded by random decorations like pendants, chimes, bells, and other decorations. The walls lined with legs, eyeballs, testicles, preserved animals and other "preservatives" in jars. Howl didn't react to it. "Here you go." The old man croaked out.

"That took you long enough!" Howl whined as he walked out the door.

"Something will happen to that young man… something in his household." Howl touched his pocket and felt a piece of paper.

"What is this…?"

Royal Invitation

In order to celebrate Prince Justin's Birthday, I would like to invite you to a ball.

Saturday, May 1st

Royal Palace

Howl growled at the invitation. Sophie and her kindness! I really wanted to spend May Day alone with her. It was special for both of them; for it was the first time they met. He felt his lips curl into a smile, remembering Sophie as that timid little mouse when he first met her. And how light she was when he carried her up towards the bakery. From that moment, he could tell she was that she had a special talent. _Ah home so quickly_ Howl thought as he reached his block.

*Knock Knock!* "Sophie open up!" Howl screamed. Behind the door, you could hear someone calling "Coming!" somebody tripping and things crashing down. When Sophie got to the door, she was in her usual clothing, only this time her hair was messy, which actually made Howl aroused…

"Howl! You're home so early!" Sophie blushed.

"Do you not want me to be home so early?"

"No! no, I was just surprised you got home so early because you always stay out so late." Sophie suddenly developed an interest in her boots. Howl smirked and tilts her chin up. Howl forced her to look him in the eyes. Her face flushed a violent red. I gave her a soft brush on her lips with my lips.

"Sophie, do you have dinner ready?" Howl asked.

"Ah! Yes, I made potatoes." She winked.

"Only potatoes?" Howl asked as he walks into the house. The room was dim, lit only by the Calcifer and a small lamp on the side. The sun was already setting down, spreading a beautiful orange and red color across the sky.

"No, I also made some fish and more peas." She knew Howl hated peas, but she also knew it was good for him.

"No! Not peas again!" Howl cried.

"Well that's too bad!" Sophie argued back.

"Whatever," Howl said waving Sophie off.

Dinner was set up, bread lay out in the middle, lined with fish and veggies; carrots, potatoes and of course peas! (A/N: I don't like peas…)

"Sophie!" Markl cried, "I hate steamed carrots!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sophie glanced up at Howl, "YOU don't have to eat them."

"Then I refuse to eat the peas!" Howl cried.

"You better… eat the freaking peas." Sophie gave a glare. Markl and Calcifer started laughing at the couple. The witch of the waste was glancing between the couple, which eventually ended up with her laughing as well. The family glowed with happiness, leaving the air filled with laughter, as the sun completely submerged into the mountains.

* * *

Mahhhh no cliffhanger this time :D but u better review, or i'll send a army of howl's at u... :) lol well that wouldnt work out... unless i learn duplication... D: JUST REVIEW POR FAVOR! :D


	4. A red bottle

Before the story begins, I'd like to point out i don't own Howl's moving castle, that can only come true in my dreams x3. Btw, sorry for the late update!

* * *

Sophie woke to a sound asleep Howl. She smirked at the drool trickling along his mouth line. She was about to get up when she heard Howl mumble her name. She mildly blushed and wondered what was going on in his dream. Her toes met the cold floor with a light thump.

"Stop it Sophie…" Howl cried. Sophie winced and turned around. Howl was still asleep. She started giggling to herself, when she heard a loud thump downstairs. That woke Howl up. "What? What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Markl probably knocked something down."

"Markl? But why would he be up so early?"

"He's been sneaking out lately." Sophie realized what she had said.

"What?" Howl's eyes narrowed.

"Uh, never mind. You want some breakfast? It's Prince Justin's birthday today!" she smiled brightly. Howl growled and lay back down.

"Who gives a bloody hell about his stupid birthday?"

"Many people. Now get up and get dressed!" she blew into his ears. The breath felt tantalizing against his face and he sat up again. He got a hold of Sophie's waist and brought their lips only a breath away from each other.

"Can't we just stay in bed and do other more useful things…?" Howl's piercing blue eyes looked into Sophie's pure chocolate brown eyes. Sophie's cheek became a shade of rosy red.

"No." Sophie and Howl said in unison. Howl knew the answer, but he wasn't going to just give in. He started nibbling Sophie's neck, leaving a trail of light pink bite marks. "N-no…" Sophie muttered.

"Are you completely sure? I wasn't going to do anything really, I was just going to mark you on the neck," to tell the pretty boy, Prince Justin your mine.

"Howl, you're acting oddly aggressive..." Sophie lifted an eyebrow, "Are you jealous of nothing again?" Howl blinked. It has happened before, him marking Sophie in front of another guy.

"No, Sophie my love." Howl said, releasing Sophie and getting up. He slowly walked towards the closet like he had all the time in the world, which he did. Prince Justin's party wasn't going to begin until much later in the evening. "I just don't understand why you care so much for the pretty boy." He muttered, barely audible to Sophie's ears. To Howl's surprise; he felt 2 arms around his waist, gently caressing him. Sophie has never been so willing.

"Howl, I'll never care about any guy as much as I do about you, so settle down. Give me a little more trust!" Sophie muttered into Howl's back. The sound was muffled to Howl's ears but he smiled. Just then the witch of the waste walked into this display.

"Sophie I'm—…" her eyes widened, lips curling into a smile and gently closed the door.

* * *

"NO!" Markl's scream cried. The sound echoed into the living room.

"Settle down Markl!" Sophie hushed. Markl's suit… was much too small. "That dimwitted tailor of Justin's!" Sophie cried.

"Ow! Please stop! Sophie! It hurts!" Sophie complied, for his face was turning a nasty shade of red.

"I heard screaming down here, what's going on?" Howl said as he walked down the stairs. For the first time in her life, Sophie was surprised at how Howl was dressed. She knew he didn't want to go, but she never thought he would go to such extent. His white suit shirt was stained with black at various spots. His pants were torn and tattered. His hair was dyed a weird shade of blue, and most of all, his dazzling ocean blue eyes became a shade of awkward blue. It's hard to explain the blue, but it looked like he was tired.

"Howl! What are you wearing! The party's in 1 hour!" Sophie cried.

"Howl, really?" Calcifer commented, "You would go to such extent?" Howl still hadn't realized what they were talking about until he looked down.

"Oh, this?" he said as he waved his hand. The stains disappeared, the torn parts fixed itself and his hair became his normal shade of black. His eyes remained the tired blue. He had a dazzling coat that flung over his shoulders like he always does. "I'm sorry, I was doing a spell and somehow I had mixed up the newt legs and the frog legs…"

"Okay then." Sophie said as she walked up to him, "Help Markl with this suit. It shrank."

"Fine, fine." He waved his hand and somehow, the suit disappeared out of Sophie's hands and onto Markl's body.

"Ah! It's a perfect fit!" Markl smiled, "Not to big, nor to small!" Markl grinned, "Thanks!"

"Now let me get a good look at you Sophie." Howl said. Sophie blushed lightly and then stepped backwards. She was wearing a light blue dress, one side a strap the other didn't. The dress lined with her curves, complimenting each and every part of her. The dress looked like waves of blue, with white on the edges. "Well don't you look exquisite?" Sophie smiled.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful? Prince Justin had it custom made. The fabric is so delicate! Howl feel it!" Howl resentfully felt it. 'It's so soft!' Howl thought, bewildered by the fabric.

"What is it?"

"I don't know…"

"Hm… oh well." There was a light knock on the door.

"Kingsbury door!" Calcifer shouted to Markl as he went to open the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" Markl said politely.

"Ah, yes, I am your driver for the evening." The man bowed as he took off his hat. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, I thought the event was at 5:00? It's only 4 o' clock though…" Markl asked.

"Ah the event is beginning a bit earlier."

"Oh all right. Sophie! Howl! Witch of the Waste (A/N: I'm going to start using "granny" for the Witch of the Waste) it's time to go!"

"Coming!" Sophie replied. "Howl! Granny! Let's go!"

"Ugh, this is bull." Howl said with a dark expression on his face.

"Whoo! I hope there will be young men's heart I can eat!" Granny muttered happily.

"Granny! There will be no heart eating today!" Sophie said.

"You guys are going to go have all the fun while I do all the work!" Calcifer cried.

"Well, if you can come, we'd love to have you." Sophie said sarcastically.

"Are you for real?"

"Of course." The rest of the people remained silent.

"Nah, I can't go."

"Hm…? Why not?"

"I just can't okay? Bye!" Calcifer manipulated the door and shut it in Sophie's face. Sophie could hear Calcifer muttering "stupid me… stupid me…"

* * *

The palace wasn't much different from the first time Sophie went there, when Howl was too much of a looser to face his fears. The doorway was still very big and grand. Lines of stringers hung on the arc of the gateway, making once curve after another. It was like a child's party in Howl's opinion when he saw it.

"Gosh darn it; we have to climb those damned stairs!" Sophie swore under her breath.

"Would you like me to carry you Sophie?" Howl offered.

"I would love that." Sophie said, holding out her hand. Before she retreated her hand, Howl grabbed it and carried her into his arms.

"Come on, let's go!" he said as he jogged up the stairs.

"Ah! I was just kidding!" Sophie cried, protesting in Howl's arms. "Yeek! You touched me… in areas…" Sophie said, settling down, deciding that protesting wasn't the best thing to do.

"Thank God, you finally settled down." Howl said as he went up the rest of the stairs.

"Sophie! Howl!" Markl and granny called, only half way up the stairs.

"Dear God! You guys are still down there?" Sophie said as she jogged back down. On the top of the arc way, there was a window. And through that window, there stood a nicely dressed young man with golden curls staring contently at Sophie. Not blinking an eye, he watched the silver haired girl jog down the stairs. He slowly moistened his lips with his tongue.

"Sophie…" he muttered under his breath. "You will be mine after today…" he smiled as he took out a red bottle that was marked with a skull with a cross on the back.

* * *

Hey there! Sorry for the delay xD I had a lot of homework for the past few weeks… Sorry! Was this chapter enjoyable? Did I make Prince Justin devious enough..? I would love to get some constructive criticism! Although any type of reviews would be nice! Just please read (check!) and review..!


	5. the Potion's effect

**Verry, verryyyy sorry for writing so late! :( please dont kill me... also if you happen to come across some bad grammar errors or somethin, i apologize, i was writing this quickly. i realized i hadn't updated this story for so long... :( bad Anna... ... ._. soooo it might be bad... but i promise you that the next chappie willbe awesome sauce since some climax is on it's way :D the middle MIGHT get a bit cheesy but it'll get good, as soon as Howl runs out of the room and *muffled*  
**

* * *

It wasn't like him to feel jealous. He could get any girl he wanted, but there was only one girl he wanted, and it was the girl he couldn't get. He swore to himself that humans are so stubborn. He sighed as he eyed the red bottle again.

'Am I?' he thought to himself, 'really going to do this…?' the potion was a liquid, and it could easily impersonate as a cup of milk. He knew the affects of this _false_ milk, but he wasn't sure whether to do it or not. He may want her, but was he truly, that desperate as to resort to magic to get a girl? He looked back out the window.

"Sophie!" the older Witch of the Waste cried, "I'm not as fast as you!"

"I know. Howl! Come here and help!" Sophie cried as she tried tugging on the older granny's dress. Howl did nothing. He remained motionless, but then suddenly jerked his head towards the window above the arc. Howl's gentle face changed to a scowl. He ran downstairs, trying, keyword: trying, to push Sophie and the others back the other way. Justin could see Sophie crying in exasperation.

"Howl! Stop whining like a baby for once!" Sophie shouted.

"I'm not; I just want to go home." Howl argued.

"Well we aren't! And we all know you are jealous of Justin EVEN after what I told you!" Howl looked behind Sophie and saw that Markl and Granny were nodding their heads.

"You all think I'm _jealous_?" Howl's eyes narrowed. They continued nodding. He shook his head. "It's not as simple as you think." He looked to the corner of his eyes and saw that Justin was gone. Sophie ran back up the stairs and gestured Howl to help Granny. Howl simply sighed and waved his hand. Granny slowly started to float up the stairs. When she finally reached the top, Howl looked at Markl."Are you waiting for a lift too?" he asked him.

"N-no!" he said as he ran up the stairs.

"Little kids…" Howl thought, but then realized that Markl was much older than he looked.

* * *

The hall was lined with windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Purple curtains covered the windows, with heavy layers of lace underneath. The moonlight was concealed but the room was brightly lit by candles hanging on the ceilings and walls. There were many pretty young women, as Markl noted most of them slightly shorter than him. He smiled an adorable smile that made the girls giggle. When Sophie turned around, she smirked and whispered 'He gets it from you' to Howl. He turned around and noticed Markl attempting at courting a lady. When Howl saw that grin, he knew somehow Markl had succeeded. He turned around and winked at Sophie and left with that young lady.

"Well then, aren't children growing up a little _too_ fast?" Howl remarked.

Sophie giggled, "You're right. I remember the first time I met him; he was so adorably short and cute. And now look at him; tall and a teenager with a whole extent of hormones." Sophie smirked at Howl, "and some just never seem to grow out of that extent of hormones." It took a few seconds for Howl to realize what Sophie had just said.

"What? Are you saying I'm always horn—"Howl was cut off by the sounds of the trumpet.

"Prince Justin is now here." The very amateur announcer said. They looked up at the stairs as Justin skipped down the stairs. As if in a trance, everyone bowed in unison and shouted "Happy birthday."

"Thank you all!" he bowed courteously. When he looked up, he noticed Sophie giggling in the background and the slight murmuring between her and Howl. He had to admit they looked good together, but he still had really strong feelings and feels that he should be with her, not him. She was, after all, his true love.

"Shh…!" Sophie hushed, half giggling, "Justin is here." She looked up again.

"Please continue with your fun and have a wonderful evening!" Prince Justin bowed before leaping off the platform he was standing on and disappearing into the crowd. A balcony window happened to be opened when Sophie was walking by with Howl.

"Let's go outside, this place is so suffocating!" Sophie cried, due to her minor claustrophobia, as she dragged Howl into the moonlight soaked place. There was a small bench on the side, small but big enough to fit both of them.

"Knock knock." A sound from the back said.

"Justin!" Sophie cried out, without even having to turn around to recognize the voice of the prince.

"Happy birthday," Howl smiled. Of course under that smile, there was a different meaning. He was more of grinning evilly, while at the same time, there was a light glint in his eyes.

"Thank you." Justin grinned back. Sophie took hold of his hands.

"Oh look at you! So much older than I am!"

"I'm only older than you by a year…" Justin laughed.

"Well a year is still a year."

"You want to let go now, love?" Howl whispered into Sophie's ear. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Justin, do you mind, perhaps getting me and Howl some punch? I need to give this man a little punch." Sophie half growled.

"It would be my honor," Justin said. 'This is not happening…! She is giving me such an opening!' he thought to himself. "Excuse me for a second, as I get the punch."

"Howl, May I have a _word_ with you?" she smiled as she left a tiny gap on the doorway. "Really? Howl! I thought you would have more trust in me!" she cried in exasperation as she walked towards the edge of the balcony, sighing softly.

"I do believe you! It's just…" Howl started.

"It's just what? There is always some reason that you refuse to tell me!"

"I love you?" he said, running out of things to argue with.

"Howl…" she said, attempting to argue back, but somehow failing because of Howl's puppy smile. 'His eyes…' she thought to herself, 'are so annoyingly cute...'

"Am... I interrupting something...?" Justin slowly walked in, cupping two refreshments. One of the cups was an oddly shade of white, and the other an oddly shade of red.

"Um… what the bloody hell is that…?" Howl questioned, rather surprised what palace refreshments look like.

"Oh, the red is cheery flavored and the white is coconut flavored punch." Justin said, cheerfully.

"What…? Coconut flavored?" Sophie questioned. She's never had coconut flavored punch. Before she could grasp the cup into her hand, Howl stopped her. He had remembered he had made some memory potion with the newt legs, a couple of weeks ago… could it have been Justin that Markl had promised the potion too? He was utterly confused.

"What..? Why can't I drink it?" Sophie questioned. Howl's eyes were filled with panic. He knew the effects of the potion.

"Why? Why? Because I said so!" Howl said as he attempted to smash the cup against the floor. Justin, knowing Howl would do something like this, secretly put a dab of the potion into the red one as well.

"Well, can she have some of the red one then?" Justin said, handing the cup to Sophie. Howl half-smashed the cup, letting little droplets of the red liquid drip down his fingers. Finally, Howl realizes that he might have overreacted just a little bit. His gloves were soaked in red liquid, dripping in rhythm. He looked down at the red stone floor, disappointed in his overreaction.

"Excuse me…" Howl said softly and backed out of the room and ran for the bathroom.

"Well, now that Howl is gone, I can give you some actual punch," Justin smiled handing her the survivalist of the contact.

"Thanks…" Sophie said, a little disappointed at how isolated they were. She liked it when Howl was here with her; she felt to much safer. She took a sip out of the punch, and immediately felt weird. "What…? Did you put something into this punch?" she said softly.

"It's nothing. It's just a little punch," he said as he poured it down Sophie's throat. The change was unbearable, as Sophie had remembered. The rest was a blur. The only other thing she could remember was the silent grin of Justin.

* * *

"Doctor? Will she be alright?" Justin said pretending to be worried. He knew the after affects of the potion. The person she sees right after waking up will be the person she will be enslaved to for the rest of her life. She will forget all of her past and be completely devoted to this person she saw in her first awakening and that person was _going _to be him.

"She'll be fine." He said softly, horrified by what Justin has become.

"Okay… do you mind leaving? I'd like to have a private word with Sophie when she wakes up." The doctor nodded and walked out the room. Sophie had been brought to a large room, Prince Justin's room to be exact. The bed in the middle had heavy lace and the comforter was nicely decorated with birds and plants. Sophie's eyes blinked open. Slowly she got up and rubbed her eyes. Her focus went on Justin.

"…Justin?" she said.

"Yes, darling? I'm right here." He quietly answered.

"Justin… I feel like I had such a long dream… I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you." He smiled.

"Okay…" she whispered.

"So darling, it is my birthday. The party is still going on." Justin said. He couldn't stand the wait to see Howl's face when they walked into the Hall together.

"I see… we should head down shouldn't we?" she questioned. She still felt dazed. She didn't remember anything that had happened to her and why exactly was she in Justin's bed.

"Come on now," Justin said as he led Sophie out of the bed and slowly brushed Sophie's silver colored hair. "Beautiful… and smooth…" he said softly to his slave.

* * *

"Sophie! Where in blood hell are you!" Howl called out. He was worried about what Justin had done to his lover.

"Howl!" he turned around, hoping to God that it was Sophie, but alas, it wasn't.

"Yes, granny?" Howl answered.

"Where in the world is Sophie!"

"That's what _I_ want to kno—" Once again, Howl was interrupted by the sounds of the trumpet.

"Here is Prince Justin and his lover, Sophie!" the announcer said. Howl's eyes widened and darted to the stairs. Walking gracefully next to Justin was Sophie. Her hair was flowing in the back.

"Sophie!" Howl cried as he ran through the crowd. Sophie looked at Howl, and as if she was oblivious to his presence, she walked past him. "Sophie..?" he said. Outraged, he turned and grabbed her by the wrist. She turned her head, and smiled.

"Why hello… do I know you?"

* * *

**did... you... like... it? :3 it was written quite badlyy... :3 please dont killllllllll me! :333 btw... the next chapter MAY contain SOME SMUT. so please if u dont appreciate smut, dont read it... :3 i'll give you a heads up in the A/N box on the next chapter... i really doubt there will be though :)... but any who, READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL REFUSE TO UPDATE. :D evil Justin smirk da~** **thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Contemplation

**Hey... soo... haven't seen you guys for over a month and a half! Ehehe... Ok, i'm horrible sorry for not updating for so long..! I've been intensely studying for my finals, and i finally found time to write, but silly me, my finals are next week so i shuld totally be studying but decided to rest my head... o.O Um... *awkward turtle* xD R&R! oh and it's a bit bad since i was writing this in a hurry.. =3= Thanks for reading! C:  
**

* * *

She tilted her head to the side and smiled a naive smile. "And you are?" she practically sang those word.

"S-sophie," Howl laughed nervously, "what do you mean...?"

"Exactly what she means." Prince Justin interrupted. Howl looked at Justin, giving him an eerie glare. Justin's facial expression changed but not into a twisted face of pain Howl had hoped but instead became a smirk. How in the world was he going to accept this? Just 30 minutes ago, she was being stubborn and aggressive, stubborn and aggressive but adorably stubborn with a cute little pout. This smile was different. It was fake in Howl's eyes. He turned back to Sophie but suddenly realized that they were creating a scene. Everyone stared at Howl with widened eyes. Sophie gently nudged Justin in the ribs. The whole crowd started to disperse as Justin waved his hand-motioning everyone to leave.

"This is none of your business, Justin." Howl growled, "Sophie, how can you not remember me?" then he remembered. What was that potion that Markl had sold?

"Howllllll~" a girl, slightly taller than Sophie, jumped on Howl. Howl turned around and almost doubled over.

"W-who are you!" Howl cried. Who knew Howl was squeamish?

"Come on darling~ I'm Elizaveta~" The poor girl looked like she was drunk.

"Dearest Elizaveta," he glanced at Sophie. There was a twinge of jealousy in Sophie's eyes which left just as fast as it had appeared.

"Justin, let's go back to our room," Sophie glared at the door atop the stairs.

"Of course my lady," the said man replied, as he glanced back to smirk at Howl.

"The bloody hell…?" Howl muttered under his breath.

"Howl~ Darling, isn't it about time we go back to our castle?" Elizaveta smiled, with a goofy smile plastered on her face. The girl wasn't _ugly_, Howl thought, but that was beside the point. _What the bloody hell is going on…? _Howl thought. He glared back at the girl that was now half asleep on his back.

"I guess I can't just leave a poor girl like you alone. Come on now." Howl muttered, completely unhappy with it.

"Alrighty~! Let's go back to the castle!" she cheered. As soon as Howl was out of the multi-purpose room or the ball room, Markl ran up to Howl.

"Master Howl!" he cried, then noticing the girl that was now sprawled on Howl's back, "W-who is _that_?"

"It's Elizaveta." Howl said, "Sophie, she…Who did you sell the potion too?"

"What potion?" Markl asked, completely puzzled by the question.

"The potion with the newt legs, who did you sell it too?" Howl asked, a little fiercer than before.

"I don't remember… It was some man in a cape… He said it was for a superior so I had to ask you to make it…Did I do something wrong?" Markl was practically sweating puddles now.

"Why would you just sell something like that to a random person? Do you know how dangerous it is!" Howl cried, on top of his lungs startling all the bystanders.

"Now, don't blame Markl, he was threatening him…" Granny had been quiet for a while now.

"Markl, do you even know what the potion does?" Howl had calmed his voice down, but he was still…surprised by Markl's mistake.

"N-no…What does it do?" Markl had a feeling this was going to get as cliché as hell.

"The potion erases minds, altering their thoughts. Now that's only one type of affect. Since they had me put newt legs, the potion creates an alternative universe for the person to think he/she is living in. It causes imprinting, where the first person he/she sees after fainting is the person that is their master in the alternative universe." Howl answered.

"A-alternative universe?" Markl replied bewildered, "How is that even possible?"

"Hmm, let's hope that I can find some kind of cure for it." Howl said blankly.

"Darling~! I needa go pottyyyyy~!" Elizaveta rambled on, half drunk.

"Shut up, we're leaving," and with that said, Howl snapped his hands, and like magic (well it was magic) the air around them started to fold and they slowly became an outline, and finally dispersed into the night air.

* * *

"Sophie, darling, are you alright?" Justin said, with the said girl in his arms.

"Yes, as best as I can be, I believe," Sophie replied, nudging her head into Justin's chest. Why had she felt so weird seeing that light blonde with a girl in his arms? For goodness sakes, she didn't even know who he was… "Justin… You would never, lie to me right?" she looked up, eyes gleaming with the unusual fear that she never had.

"Why would you even think that I was lying to you?" Justin said, completely innocent.

"I…never mind, I should go to bed. Good night, my lov—"there was a distinct memory that came to Sophie, 'are you just going to stand there, my love?'. The voice was unfamiliar, and yet… so familiar.

"Alright, my darling, good night." Sophie smiled softly before waving a goodbye. 'Why was she so pale…? Was I found out?' Justin contemplated as he walked back to his own room in the suite section (explained at the end).

'This isn't right…' Sophie thought to herself, 'why can I only remember everything from waking up to now?' there had to be something before her, she was 25 for goodness sake! She plopped into the bath, and shivered. The water was at its warmest temperature and yet it still felt freezing to her skin. She leaned her head back on the faucet and caused a slight bang sound.

"Ow…" Sophie muttered, and continued to think, 'ok…if I even count today, what happened to the other 24 years and 233 days of my life?' and silently contemplated on where in the world, her previous memories had gone.

* * *

"Whoa… what happened to you?" Markl said as soon as Howl walked out the bathroom. His hair was all shaggy black again and his clothes were a mess.

"Hmm…? What do you mean? Do I look weird?" he looked at his hair and clothing, gently brushing it, "Ah, who cares when you have no one to show it off too?"

"You have me darling! ~" Elizaveta countered, half drunk.

"…shut up…" Howl muttered, as he walked up the stairs to his study room that Sophie made him create so his books weren't clattered all over in the living room. "Hey, Markl, make something for Elizaveta to eat or something, I need to go study. Bloody hell, here we go." He muttered the last part to himself.

"So, darling Markl was it?" Elizaveta said, smiling. Suddenly she didn't seem very drunk. Calcifer kept quiet.

"Y-yes, would you like something for a snack?" he said as he walked towards the skillets hanging off the wall.

"Yes, if you don't mind, I'd like some eggs with bread. Oh and also give me some cheese if it's not a nuisance."

"N-no it's fine." Elizaveta smiled, 'if only he was older.' She thought.

"Say Markl...?" Elizaveta asked.

"Y-yes? Do you need something?" Markl answered.

"How old are you…?"

"I'm 15…" Markl said, "Why?"

"15…? Wow, I thought you were younger… I'm 17…" she smirked. She could use him as a pawn. "You have anyone special, darling?" suddenly Markl's face reddened.

"Uh, not really… I might try to woe girls, but I don't have anyone special…no…" Markl said, as his shoulders tensed.

"Hmm… but you are so adorable and cute, why no girlfriend?" she said as she got up and stalked towards Markl. *crack!* the egg went in Markl's hand.

"Aha, stop kidding around, I'm cooking." He said.

"B—" Elizaveta was interrupted.

"My dear, Elizaveta was it?" Granny interrupted, "Come here darling, I want to show you something." She said as she shuffled into her room and turned around to wave her in.

* * *

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Howl cried as he slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. What was he supposed to do in order to get Sophie to remember him? He silently rested his head atop his palm, and sighed. 'What was he going to do?' he thought as he walked across the room to retrieve the book. "Perhaps a different alternative? Maybe not a potion, maybe… some other thing like some sort of stimulation…?" maybe he'll try drowning her. Little did Howl know; Sophie was already suspicious of everything she believed in.

* * *

**Ok so basically about the room thing, have you ever read The Queen's Series? No...? Yes...? Well the King's room was basically like a suite as i had remembered. There was multiple chambers in the room, leading to different rooms, with a lobby in the middle... :D sooo i want a room like dat, it wuld be awesome~ :D Anyways, I'll prolly update this story before the middle of febuary, so it's gonna take me a while... srry... :3 R&R! :D **


End file.
